Operación cumpleaños
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: De cómo dos autoras quieren celebrar un cumpleaños y los obstáculos que deberán vencer para llevar una serenata... ¿Acaso el Puño Fantasma del Fénix se interpondrá entre ellas y su objetivo? FIC-REGALO en coautoría con Mel-Gothic de Cáncer para InatZiggy-Stardust por su cumpleaños


¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero que marzo los esté tratando bien. Y bueno, estoy de vuelta para entregar un regalo a InatZiggy-Stardust. Amiga, muy feliz cumpleaños, te extrañamos muchísimo por estos lares, ojalá regreses prontito. Mientras, diviértete con nuestras peripecias, espero que disfrutes la serenata.

Copyrightr a Kurumada por sus bellos personajes, historia escrita a cuatro manos para celebrar a InatZiggy-Stardust, autoría de Mel-Gothic de Cáncer y mía.

Pasen a leer…

* * *

**Operación cumpleaños**

Mel-Gothic de Cáncer / Tepucihuatl-Shun

**I**

–Puedo ver el objetivo, lo tengo justo frente a mí.

–¿Sí?

–Sí; acaba de voltear.

–No debe enterarse.

–Lo sé.

–No debe notar que lo vigilamos.

–No.

–Y aunque sepamos de memoria su rutina, debemos corroborarla.

–De hoy no pasa. Tenemos que hacerlo ya.

El diálogo de película de espías acaba, el radiotransmisor vuelve, sin apagarse, al cinturón negro ceñido a las ropas también negras que espían desde los binoculares una serie de movimientos que llenan la parte interna de una ventana.

Los ojos casi no parpadean. En la lente, una persona del sexo masculino abre una puerta, desaparece tras ella y unos segundos después sale con una bandeja en las manos, con cinco vasos de líquido anaranjado. Luego de poner los vasos sobre una mesita de centro, esa persona del sexo masculino se sienta junto a otras cuatro. Una mano aprieta el control remoto y la imagen de un muro manchado de sangre llena la enorme pantalla que está justo delante del sofá, delante también de los binoculares que vigilan sin descanso desde hace tres días, desde el bosque.

El micrófono, instalado en la esquina superior del muro, disimulado con una lámpara, comienza a transmitir las voces de quienes observan la pantalla.

–Ya les dije que no me gusta esa película. Es tonta.

–Ikki…

–Déjanos verla en paz.

–Pero, ¿por qué tengo que soportarla yo?

–Es entretenida, hermano.

–Shun, ni a ti te gusta.

–Eso lo dijo para darte por tu lado…

–¡Cállate, bailarín de ballet…!

\- ¿A quién le dices bailarín de ballet?

\- Al mismo idiota que está hablando y hace poses ridículas salidas del lago de los cisnes en pleno combate.

–Por favor, Hyoga, Ikki, ¿no podemos divertirnos un rato sin que ustedes tengan que pelear?

–¡No!

–Shiryu, no tiene caso.

–Pero Seiya…

–Shhtt, ya va a empezar.

Un ajuste en los binoculares da claridad a una secuencia donde una puerta acaba casi destrozada bajo los repetidos golpes de un hacha. Una mujer grita, se recarga en un muro claro. Fuera de la pantalla, los cinco televidentes se mueven. El rubio da un sorbo a su bebida, el de cabello largo se frota las manos, el de playera roja casi salta de la sorpresa, el de playera verde entre laza los dedos, abrazado a un cojín. En cuanto al último, empieza a negar con la cabeza. El micrófono transmite de nuevo.

–No sé cómo se pueden asustar por eso, es una tonta película basura.

–Ikki…

–Y no, ni siquiera está divertida.

–Pues nosotros queremos seguir viéndola, ¿verdad, Seiya?

–Sí.

–Mira, ruso…

–Tranquilos–, una mano vuelve a pulsar el control remoto, la imagen de un hombre asomado al agujero que antes hiciera con el hacha se congela. –Y si van a seguir discutiendo, mejor la dejamos para después…

–Me largo…

–Pero…, hermano…

De repente uno de los rostros se vuelve y parece mirar de frente los binoculares. Ahí está el ceño fruncido y la cicatriz entre las cejas, ahí su mal humor como una erupción volcánica.

–¡Me vio, me vio, estoy segura!–, grita la vigilante entre las ramas de un roble. La sorpresa la hace caer.

–¿Qué, qué pasó, estás bien?–, se escucha en el transmisor.

La silueta vestida de negro se levanta a duras penas, sobándose la espalda baja y los muslos, acomodándose el pasamontañas mientras en el transmisor la voz preocupada es casi un grito.

–… un Ave Fénix, un Puño Fantasma?!

–Estoy bien, Mel, sólo me duele el orgullo (¿para qué lo ponen ahí?), pero creo que Ikki alcanzó a verme…

–No es posible, si estás en el árbol de ayer no puede verte.

–¿Seguro?

–Seguro. Ahora regresa a tu puesto, yo voy para allá y así ganamos tiempo. En cuanto Ikki salga de la mansión me avisas. Sólo con él lejos Shun aceptará acompañarnos. Cambio y fuera.

–Cambio… y f-fuera…

Cielos, después de esto va a odiarme más, susurra la silueta poco antes de volver a subirse al árbol y mirar por los binoculares.

**II**

El Fénix sale cuando casi es de noche, a solas y mirando hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha, sin deshacerse de esa sensación que lo acompaña desde que se despidiera de su hermano. Vengo, dijo antes de aventar la puerta y caminar tranquilo, al principio, después con una velocidad mayor, distinta a la de otras ocasiones.

Alguien me sigue, piensa al atravesar con el semáforo en rojo una avenida vacía de automóviles, al entrar en una tienda de autoservicio y dirigirse al área de libros y revistas. Con el paso de los minutos la sensación de cargar una mirada a la espalda va desvaneciéndose, y termina en el olvido entre las páginas de una publicación especializada en cine.

Ikki no dejaría que nadie lo acompañara, no, ni siquiera su hermano. Aunque Shun no sea burlista y tampoco se atreva a juzgarlo. Pero uno nunca puede estar seguro, piensa el Fénix perdido en la observación de un amplio vestido amarillo y unos rizos castaños. Vestuario de época, le dicen.

–Todavía falta mucho–, susurra. Es lo último antes de que dos pares de manos lo jalen hacia una zona desierta, donde los anaqueles desbordan enormes cuencos de plástico, y cubra su visibilidad una bolsa de tela oscura.

–¡Pero qué dem…!

Un golpe lo pone a dormir.

–¿Segura que Ikki lee este tipo de revistas, Tepucihuatl?

–No sabía, Mel, hasta hoy–, la joven revisa una serie de mensajes de texto. –Pero si mis informes son correctos viene diario a esta sección y se queda unos veinte minutos antes de volver a la casa sin siquiera haber comprado un caramelo…

–Ikki, vaya, quién diría que está esperando el estreno de "La Bella y la Bestia" en live-action,

–A lo mejor es fan de Emma Watson.

–Quién sabe…

Las dos se encogen de hombros antes de que un escalofrío las recorra por completo: el bulto en el suelo que ahora es Ikki acaba de moverse. Si no se dan prisa, un Puño Fantasma aproximándose a la parte central de su frente a la velocidad de la luz será la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Mel levanta la espada de madera que lleva oculta y vuelve a golpear al Fénix. Luego, con su amiga, arrastra al caballero de bronce hasta una pequeña bodega que exhibe el letrero de "Prohibido el paso, sólo personal autorizado", en donde los empleados de mantenimiento guardan escobas, recogedores, trapeadores y químicos para mantener el piso brillante. Después de poner unos cinco o seis billetes en la mano de un muchacho de uniforme azul claro, las dos jóvenes salen al estacionamiento, casi vacío a esa hora, y con señas le piden a un taxi detenerse. Deben llegar a la mansión lo más pronto posible.

–Ikki no va a quedarse mucho tiempo en esa bodega, Mel.

–Lo sé; sólo espero que sea el suficiente para que Shun nos haga ese favor.

**III**

En la mansión, mientras Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu permanecen en sus habitaciones, Shun da vueltas y más vueltas a lo largo de la sala. Ikki, susurra, preocupado por su hermano mayor; ha tardado ya demasiado.

–Vengo–, se despide el caballero de Andrómeda con un grito. Sus amigos alcanzan a escucharlo y a Shun le da un poco de risa; tiene mucho más en común con su hermano de lo que imaginaba.

Pero ese instante gracioso no puede cubrir por completo su malestar: no sabe dónde puede estar Ikki, hace una media hora que su hermano debió volver, no le ha llamado y no puede sentir su cosmos.

Al abrir la puerta, de golpe, se encuentra con dos desconocidas. Al otro lado de la reja, un automóvil amarillo con blanco empieza a acelerar y pronto desaparece en el sendero.

Rápidamente la de cabello castaño lo agarra del brazo, le sonríe y le habla con amabilidad.

–Tú vienes con nosotras.

–¿Qué? Disculpa pero no las conozco–, trata de explicar Shun, mientras piensa en salir a buscar a Ikki.

–Pero necesitamos que nos hagas un favor muy importante–, dice la otra chica de sedoso cabello negro.

–¿Favor? Bueno…tal vez otro día, ahora no puedo–, insiste el Caballero de Andrómeda tratando de zafarse del agarre de ambas, que lo tienen sujeto por los brazos.

–Yo dije que te vienes con nosotras… No me obligues a sacar ese lado DeathMask que todos los cáncer llevamos por dentro–, dice la chica de cabello castaño poniendo una expresión ruda.

–Mel, dijimos que lo haríamos bien, sin agresividad como en el fic anterior, por favor Shun, tu eres el más bueno y lindo de todos los caballeros de bronce, queremos pedirte un favor para una amiga muy querida–, dice Tepucihuatl poniendo la más pura expresión de inocencia.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? –, escuchan repentinamente. Al voltear, los tres contemplan a Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga saliendo de la mansión.

–¿Vinieron a acosarte más de tus fans? –, pregunta Seiya rascándose la cabeza y mirando a Shun. –En serio, no sé cómo lo haces.

–Sus caras me son familiares–, murmura Shiryu tratando de hacer memoria.

–Eso no importa, si quieren que Shun y yo nos besemos quiero que sepan que están locas, váyanse antes de que les haga un ataúd de hielo, pervertidas–, Hyoga empieza a hacer sus coreografías de Lago de los cisnes para crear hielo.

–¡No! ¡No somos de esas! –, dice Tepucihuatl, asustada, porque si bien es cierto que Ikki la odia, nunca pensó que se echaría encima a otro caballero de bronce: al caballero del Cisne.

–Tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado–. Mel saca su espada de madera y desprevenidamente, antes de que Hyoga termine de hacer todas sus poses, le deja caer un palo en la cabeza.

–¡Ya las recuerdo! –, grita Shiryu. –Tú eres la que escribes ese fic de la Inquisición, donde torturas a destajo, también mataste a Shun en uno de tus fics, y en otro lo convertiste en un poeta maldito.

–¿Tú escribiste eso de mí? –, el rostro del caballero de Andrómeda comienza a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Y tú eres la loca de patio que convirtió a Seiya en un metalero adicto al alcohol, a Hyoga en un astrónomo demente que cree en extraterrestres, a Ikki en un cantante de rock fan de Freddie Mercury, a Shun en un machista sexópata desenfrenado y a mí en un aburrido economista a quien nadie le da ni la hora…

–¿Qué les hice para que escriban eso de mí? –, se queja Shun sollozando; se pone sensible cuando se entera de las realidades tan distorsionadas que escriben sus supuestas admiradoras de él.

En ese instante, el cielo oscurece, un enorme rayo cae y en medio de él, aparece el temible Ave Fénix a cobrar venganza por ese extraño secuestro.

–¡Ahí viene! ¡Va a matarnos! –, grita Tepucihuatl, toma a Mel de la mano y se esconde detrás Shun, quién sigue llorando.

–¡Ustedes…, ustedes…! ¿Qué se han creído? ¡Hacerme eso a mí! –Ikki tiene los ojos casi en blanco de la ira. –¡Denme una sola razón para no lanzarles mi Puño Fantasma y llevarlas de regreso al momento más traumático de sus miserables vidas!

–Oye, ¿qué te pusiste en la cara que te está brillando tanto?–, pregunta de repente Seiya mientras le pellizca una mejilla a Ikki.

–Es cierto, y hueles bastante bien…, como a "Brisa Primaveral" –, dice Shiryu olfateando el ambiente.

–¿Brisa primaveral?–, susurra confuso Hyoga, todavía sobándose la frente por el golpe de la espada de madera, y se acerca al Caballero del Fénix.

–Sí, es el producto de limpieza que compra Tatsumi para fregar los pisos de la mansión.

–Estas mujeres del demonio me encerraron en una bodega llena de productos de limpieza–, dice Ikki sonrojado.

–¿Entonces el brillo de tu cara es de cera para pisos?–, comenta Seiya a punto de estallar de la risa e ignorante de la levedad de la existencia humana.

–Pero, ¿por qué hicieron eso? –, pregunta Shun mirando con tristeza al par de autoras que están escondidas tras él, los ojos ya secos de lágrimas.

–Queremos pedirte un favor muy importante, pero Tepucihuatl le tiene miedo a tu hermano–, contesta Mel.

–Así que, para poder acercarnos a ti, inventamos un plan para mantener lejos a Ikki–, dice apenada Tepucihuatl.

–¿Tenían que armar ese escándalo tan grande sólo para eso?–, se queja Hyoga mientras el chichón que le brota en la frente parece ya un cuerno.

–Es que… La verdad… Nosotras…–, ambas tratan de dar explicaciones pero no logran articular ni media palabra por la severa mirada de Ikki.

–Ya pónganse de acuerdo–, interviene Shiryu tratando de poner paños fríos al asunto.

–Habla tú… No tú… Yo le di un espadazo en la cabeza a Hyoga… Yo hice llorar a Shun… Las dos hicimos llorar a Shun… Es imperdonable… Como sea…

Luego de intercambiar ideas finalmente Tepucihuatl, que es la mayor, toma la palabra.

–Shun, sé que escribimos cosas de ti que no te agradan, pero la razón por la que nos arriesgamos a venir hasta aquí es porque InatZiggy–Stardust, una muy querida amiga de nosotras, está de cumpleaños.

–Sí, y como el año pasado le pedimos a Mu que le hiciera un pastel, este año decidimos que ya que tú eres el favorito de las tres podrías ir y cantarle una canción, quizás las mañanitas o algún tema de The Cure, su banda favorita–, ayuda Mel con la explicación.

–¿The Cure?–, pregunta Shun mirando a los demás sin comprender quién es esa banda; como se la pasa metido en guerras santas, universos alternos y algún spin-off, ni siquiera tiene tiempo de escuchar j-pop. Aunque, curioso ahora que lo piensa, muchas veces sus enemigos resultan ser músicos.

–Amigas, hicieron un gran escándalo por algo muy sencillo, claro que cantaré para Inat, creo que recuerdo un par de fics de ella, uno en donde estaba peleando contra Saori–. Shun sonríe de forma tan angelical, que Tepucihuatl y Mel suspiran al ver tanta belleza junta en tan sólo un leve gesto de sus labios.

–Pero no conozco ninguna canción de esa banda y no me sé las mañanitas.

–¡Yo te ayudo!–, dice Seiya entusiasmado–, voy por mi guitarra y creo que tengo por ahí un cancionero de música anglo.

–Yo te ayudaré cantando en inglés–, agrega Shiryu.

–Y yo haré una coreografía–. Hyoga empieza a ensayar poses estilo danza del Cisne.

–¡Gracias!–, Mel y Tepucihuatl intentan abrazar a Shun, pero él, las detiene.

–Momentito, aún no he terminado.

Las dos autoras se miran con algo de temor, sin imaginar qué puede estar pasando por la cabeza del caballero de Andrómeda.

–Pese a que no tengo inconveniente, lo que hicieron no está bien, no pueden andar por ahí amarrando a la gente, secuestrándola y encerrándola en bodegas llenas de productos de limpieza. Prométanme que no lo volverán a hacer y que le pedirán una disculpa a Ikki y a Hyoga; así todos estaremos en paz.

–Es lo justo–, dice Tepucihuatl, mientras Mel por lo bajo le susurra al oído: "De verdad que no siento ni una pizca de culpa por haber golpeado a Hyoga".

–Lo harán, ¿verdad? –, interrumpe Shun con su radiante sonrisa pacifista.

–Sí, sí, lo haremos–, contestan ambas.

–Lo sentimos Ikki; si no fueras tan malo haríamos las cosas de forma más civilizada, hueles bien, en serio, "Brisa de Primavera" es un muy buen aroma, no lo volveremos a hacer–, dicen inclinándose delante del Caballero del Fénix, el cual pensaba mandarlas al cráter del volcán de Isla Kanon sin escalas por fastidiosas, pero una severa mirada de Shun hace que el poderoso caballero trague saliva y termine aceptando las disculpas.

–Hyoga, lamento ese cuerno en tu cabeza, prometo de ahora en adelante no volver a portar armas de madera–, dice Mel con absoluta seriedad mientras cruza los dedos tras la espalda; nunca dejaría de hacerle bullyng a ningún caballero del zodiaco.

En ese instante, aparece Seiya con su cancionero.

–¡Vamos a practicar! , dice con energía.

–Ikki, ¿irás con nosotros? , pregunta Shun. El caballero del Fénix va a decir que no, pero al ver el entusiasmo de su hermano, suspira apesadumbrado.

–Sólo iré a asegurarme de que estas locas no hagan otro disparate.

**IV**

Un lujoso auto negro se estaciona frente a una vivienda de una sola planta. Cuando se abre la portezuela, dos autoras y cinco caballeros descienden del vehículo. Todavía discuten: aún no me la aprendo, no sé hablar inglés, mejor me hubiera quedado a ver la película, sería mejor que ver bailar al ganso, ¡nii-san, por favor! El Fénix observa a las autoras, negando con la cabeza.

–No puedo creer que hayan convencido a mi hermano–, "me siento tan ridículo", susurra por lo bajo.

Antes de que Mel le diga que ahora se aguanta, Pollo Rostizado, Tepucihuatl la toma por el hombro y responde que es algo muy amable por parte de Shun. Ikki, a pesar suyo, no puede sino sonreír ante ese cumplido hecho al joven de quien cuidara desde que era un bebé. Y ahora…, piensa el caballero Fénix, ahora ese guerrero gentil debe representar el papel de ¿quién? ¿Robert Smith, fundador de The Cure en 1978, cuando el grupo envió demos a diferentes sellos discográficos hasta que Polydor se interesó en ellos, leyó en Wikipedia a espaldas de esas dos locas?, frente a la ventana de quién-sabe-quién…

–Vamos, nii-san, será divertido–, lo interrumpe su hermano menor.

Lo que sucede luego no está claro para nadie, ni para este narrador. Al concluir, los acontecimientos se revistieron con el halo de lo misterioso, convirtiéndose en una leyenda, en un cuento de esos que se cuentan junto a la fogata, en un una noche sin luna, mientras se acampa en un bosque solitario y sin luna. Sólo el caballero del Dragón podría aclarárnoslo alguna vez. En el perímetro las calles, de pronto, se vacían de transeúntes. Alguien voltea con rapidez y vuelve a caminar, ahora casi corriendo. Hay ladridos en una lejanía donde hasta la última luminaria se funde, aullidos que sirven como coros en ese Concierto para Alarmas de Automotor Número Uno, compuesto y estrenado esa misma noche, la del veintinueve de marzo.

Shiryu, sin que nadie lo note, captura todo con una pequeña videocámara. No son músicos, no son los mismos de Saint Rockers; le dirá eso a su enemiga, Mel, y después reirá junto a Shunrei viendo a un Seiya que olvida las notas, a un Hyoga y a un Shun abrazados, desafinados, y a un Ikki en cuya expresión se leen las ganas de retirar a dos escritoras de una buena vez y para siempre, y no nada más de la creación literaria.

No, esto no está saliendo bien, no es como pensamos…, susurra Mel a su amiga casi en secreto. Debemos intentarlo de nuevo, responde Tepucihuatl.

–Dije que lo haría…, pero también debí advertirles que no sé cantar, lo siento mucho–, se disculpa Shun, sonrojado.

Tepucihualt lo observa. Noble, hermoso, y que además cantara como Pavarotti, no, no podría ser tanta perfección en una misma persona. No te preocupes, te lo agradecemos, de verdad, y mucho, lo consuela poniendo una mano en su hombro.

–Y a ustedes también–, les dice Mel a los demás, intentando retener cada detalle, cada nota mal cantada, para futuras actualizaciones.

Pero la serenata debe estar a la altura de un regalo de cumpleaños. Así que lo único que resta es empezar de nuevo, tratar de afinar la voz y no ahuyentar de nuevo a los perros.

–Tengo la solución.

Ese es Shiryu. El aburrido economista de Saint Rockers, a quien nadie le da ni la hora, saca de entre sus ropas una cajita plástica, le retira la envoltura e introduce en el autoestéreo un C.D. color plata. The Cure, se lee en letras negras y gruesas, un poco corridas, sobre fondo blanco.

–Es bueno ser el aburrido economista de vez en cuando, ¿eh?–, recrimina a su enemiga mientras oprime los botones de un control remoto para que un sonido de batería y de guitarras eléctricas inunde la noche. El caballero del Dragón sube el volumen, sus compañeros y las dos autoras observan las ventanas que empiezan a encenderse, como ojos en la noche. Don't look don't look the shadows breathe, whispering me away from you, don't wake at night to watch her sleep, you know that you will always lose…, canta una voz no muy ronca, potente.

–¡¿Y el pastel?!

Mel los sobresalta. Espero que le guste de chocolate y por la mañana, piensa la mayor de las amigas mientras tamborilea con los dedos en el cofre de la limosina de Saori. Esa canción en verdad suena bien.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Inat! Mucho pastel de chocolate, pásatela bonito y que esas velitas cumplan su cometido... (Se oye la queja del Fénix, ¡Eh, no soy tan aguafiestas ni tan enojón! Las autoras prefieren ocultarse, no les vaya a aplicar el Puño Fantasma... O quiera obligarlas a cantar karaoke).**


End file.
